Eres lo mas importante para mi
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: Eren Jeager un joven de 18 años es parte de una organizacion donde estan los que no tienen la capacidad de tener sentimientos ni emociones pero un dia se encuentra con Rivaille un hombre de caracter frio y distante de 25 años que toma la responsabilidad de cuidarlo pero con el tiempo empieza a sentir algo por el otro a tal punto de que el azabache no quiera alejarse del ojiaqua.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

_"Hay personas que nos hablan y ni las escuchamos.. hay personas que nos hieren y no dejan ni cicatriz.. pero hay personas que simplemente aparecen en nuestra vida y nos marcan para siempre" _

_Meireles, Cecilia_

Aquel lugar tan asqueroso al que algunos de los que habitan ahí se atrevían a llamar hogar, era un laboratorio llamado María en donde experimentaban con los jóvenes que tenían la mala suerte de poder hacer cosas o presentar características que los demás no tenían, a ellos los conocían como los "_indeseados, inservibles o simplemente rebeldes"_, lo que mas los caracterizaba era que eran carentes de sentimientos o emociones y es por ello que les ponían pruebas que tenían que pasar todos, sin excepción. El propósito de ello era realmente inhumano, no tenían piedad ya que los científicos odiaban con todo su ser a los_ rebeldes _por tener la –según ellos- suerte de sentir dolor, tristeza o el cariño hacia alguien o algo, los torturaban siendo golpeados, humillados con los recuerdos del pasado de todos ellos, cortándoles las extremidades, abriéndoles la piel, inyectándoles sustancias desconocidas, arrastrándolos por todas las instalaciones ¿Para que? Para solo escuchar las suplicas, llanto o información de cómo consiguieron la _suerte de no sentir._ Sobretodo con aquel joven de 18 años, un muchacho castaño de ojos hermosos color agua marina a el lo conocían como el _monstruo _de la organización ya que tenia la habilidad de engañar a las personas, lastimarlas y de mostrar sus mas grandes pesadillas con tan solo tocarlos, muchos de los científicos lo odiaban con todo su ser y es por ello que con el las pruebas eran mas fuertes…

20 de Abril

Instalaciones del laboratorio María, habitación de castigo #104.

-Oye pedazo de mierda- exclamó uno de los científicos mas jóvenes, su nombre era Eroid Misaki, solía ser amigo de los _rebeldes_ pero los termino traicionando ya que con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que amaba ver como sus antiguos amigos sufrían con los experimentos, sobretodo con un joven de apellido Jeager, amaba cuando el castaño pedía ser castigado en el lugar de sus compañeros. -Jajajajaja, acaso es que ¿ya no aguantas?, ¿te duele? Jajajaja no me sorprendería que por fin aceptaras que ya no resistes y que eres un monstruo estúpido e inservible, nadie te quiere, tus padres están muertos por tu culpa Jeager, ellos te odiaban, todos te odian Jajajajajaja.- Grito Misaki al mismo tiempo que golpeaba en el rostro al joven Jeager.

- Tsk.. Idiota, ¿sabes? Eres alguien vacío, me das lastima- dijo el joven Jeager, o como todos lo conocían _el monstruo de la organización_, su nombre completo era Eren Jeager el joven de 18 años, castaño, con mirada fría pero de color agua marina pero cada vez que se encontraba en una situación difícil el color de sus ojos obscurecía, a nadie le mostraba la tonalidad original de sus ojos, desde que lo llevaron a aquel lugar y le aplicaron la primera prueba, la forma en como veía a los humanos cambio, pero de eso hablaremos después, el ya se había acostumbrado a presenciar toda clase de pruebas en donde el se veía perjudicado, en aquel lugar llego a conocer muchas personas como **Annie Leonhardt** una joven de baja estatura, cabello corto y rubio ojos celestes y piel blanca pero a pesar de su baja estatura y por ser de complexión delgada y que a simple vista parece ser alguien débil en realidad es alguien con fuerza sobrehumana la habilidad que ella tenia y la razón de pertenecer a los _rebeldes _era porque lograba ver en los ojos de las personas lo que mas deseaban, lograba saber cuando alguien sentía lo que ella mas odiaba el _amor y tristeza _ya que ella amaba a su padre por cuidarla pero cuando un día ella fue al pueblo a buscar medicina para su padre que se encontraba enfermo desde ya hace unas semanas al regresar a su casa se encontró con uno de los científicos del laboratorio María con un arma de fuego apuntándole a la cabeza de su padre y asesinándolo delante de ella por solo ser diferente igual que su padre y ahí por primera vez en su vida experimento la sensación de tristeza ya que por ser hija única y con solo vivir con su papá en un pueblo, ella era feliz y lo demostraba ayudando a las personas del pueblo y dándoles consejos ya que ella veía el porque las personas se sentían como se sentían pero de lo que mas recuerda es la actitud que tuvieron los del pueblo aquel día en el que fue a buscar la medicina, todos en sus ojos mostraban preocupación, tristeza, lastima pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que esos sentimientos iban hacia ella, no entendía el porque pero al ver aquel sujeto que asesino a su padre, el que le dio el don de la _percepción de los sentimientos y las causas, _desde ese día con tan solo tener 5 años de edad empezó a odiar a la humanidad por no advertirle de que una visita no deseada mataría a su padre –Todo el pueblo me traiciono, los humanos tienen la culpa- era la único que ella murmuraba desde la primera vez que le aplicaron las pruebas, es por ello que ella era una de las mas frías y alejadas de los rebeldes pero que con el tiempo se volvió una gran amiga de Eren y de otros 2, **Bertholdt Fubar **y** Reiner Braun, **Berth –era así como lo llamaban sus 3 amigos- un joven de cabello azabache de ojos ligeramente verdes es alguien tranquilo y tímido, de pocas palabras, siempre se le encuentra cerca de Reiner, Braun es alguien alto, de composición robusta, pelo rubio y corto, ojos color café claro y piel blanca, nunca se aleja de Bertholdt ya que el es el único de volver a la normalidad, desde que tienen memoria ellos 2 siempre han estado juntos ya que cuando Berth tenia 13 años de edad y Braun 17 años quedaron huérfanos por ser considerados raros ya que una vez que se encontraban por una ciudad llamada Sina ya que hubo un incendio en el hogar de Berth y se vio muy perjudicado ya que el no se encontraba en casa, sino sus padres y vio con sus propios ojos como el cuerpo de sus padres era carcomido por las llamas a los que consideraba amigos lo traicionaron reportándolo con _La causa de María_, ya que el tenia la habilidad de sanar a las personas, si tenían un hueso roto el con tan solo poner su mano en el pecho de la persona se iba el dolor pero desde ese día su corazón que solía tener sentimientos puros y hermosos fueron sustituidos por dolor y tristeza y al único que ayudaba en ese tiempo era a Reiner porque el tenia la habilidad de proteger en una especie de campo invisible a sus seres queridos pero el desde que tiene memoria fue abandonado por sus padres ya que al ver que desde que era un bebe no podía ser tocado por una especie de capsula invisible decidieron dejarlo en el hospital en donde su madre lo dio a luz pero Reiner al enterarse de los motivos del porque sus padres lo dejaron no los odio, sino que se prometió que el día en que los encontrara los iba a cuidar y pedirles perdón porque su madre por mas que quiso sentirlo en sus brazos no pudo por el simple echo de el don de _La protección_, por eso en el día en que iba por la ciudad de Sina se encontró a Berth llorando y gritando el nombre de sus padres a lo lejos vio como un hombre le apuntaba a la cabeza a Berth a lo que lo protegió en la barrera invisible y al mismo tiempo asesinaba al señor todo eso siendo observado por un científico del hospital María en donde Reiner nació es por ellos que les ofreció a Bertholdt y Reiner vivir en el hospital sin aplicarles las pruebas a lo que ellos aceptaron pero que con el tiempo se arrepintieron ya que conocieron a Annie y Eren y cada vez que los veían se sentían mal de saber lo que la ojiceleste y el castaño sufrían en las pruebas y ellos no podían hacer nada, así fue que con el tiempo el joven Eren al escuchar el porque sus amigos se encontraban ahí se fueron su respeto y admiración de salir adelante, y ya que deseaban lo mismo que el: _"La necesidad de sentir". _Berth deseaba sentir amor, Reiner necesitaba sentir calidez y aceptación, Annie deseaba sentirse libre y Eren deseaba sentirse humano…

-Basta!, ya déjalo en paz pedazo de inútil.- grito Annie entrando a la habitación seguida por Berth y Reiner como su amigo Eren era maltratado por su ex amigo Eroid.

-Tsk…de acuerdo, solo porque la perra de tu amiga y los idiotas de tus amigos lo dicen Jeager- dijo Eroid de mala gana sin antes encajarle la navaja que tenia en la mano al estomago de Eren.

-Tarado, no duele- murmuro Eren cayendo dormido por todo lo que hicieron, pero en el momento en que cerro los ojos con una sensación de paz y felicidad aunque por fuera mostrara en su rostro odio y seriedad ya que cada vez que caía dormido después de sufrir las pruebas en sus sueños veía a un joven azabache, de complexión alta, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era la mirada del joven de sus sueños, no es que Eren ya presentara gustos hacia otros hombre u otra persona pero cada vez que se sentía observado en sus sueños por esa persona se sentía feliz, libre se sentía…_humano_.

-Espero que sea real- murmuro el castaño siendo trasladado a su habitación en brazos de Reiner, siendo observado por este y por sus otros acompañantes.

-¿Qué tanto estará soñando Eren?-pregunto de nuevo Berth ya que cada vez que llevaban a Eren a su habitación terminaba murmurando cosas.

-Quien sabe, a de tener sueños estúpidos o húmedos- dijo Annie con expresión seria como restándole importancia a lo que estaba pasando.

-Tonta pervertida- dijeron Reiner y Berth al mismo tiempo ruborizándose por lo que había dicho su pequeña amiga.

-Annie, no debes decir esas cosas, tal vez Eren extraña a sus padres, tu sabes por lo que tuvo que pasar Eren- dijo Reiner entrando a la habitación de Eren

-No es por alguien mas- murmuro Annie viendo de reojo a Eren ya acostado en su cama. -¿Qué dijiste Annie?- pregunto Berth viendo como su amiga salía de la habitación, tenia la sensación de que Annie sabia a quien llamaba su amigo entre sueños.

-…- Annie permaneció callada mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, desde hace un mes sospechaba que le pasaba algo a su amigo cada vez que lo veía a los ojos ella captaba la sensación de ansiedad que transmitía Eren y una noche que se quedo con Eren en su habitación lo comprobó cuando el entre sueños murmuraba cosas como -_Necesito…verlo- _Annie aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta le preocupaba Eren y le sorprendía que Eren murmurara cosas como esas porque ella, Berth y Reiner saben que Eren odia a todos los humanos y mas por lo que le hicieron pasar los de _La causa María _de pequeño.

-Tsk…Eren ¿por qué?- se preguntaba Annie al estar ya sola en su habitación, desde hace 2 semanas que la sensación de ansiedad que transmitía Eren había sido remplazado por uno de cariño, quería averiguar porque Eren empezaba a sentir cariño pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Annie era que después del cariño vienen acompañada otras emociones y empezarían a despertar los sentimientos en el corazón de Eren y no quería ver el día en que su amigo Eren empezara a sentir los golpes, electrochoques, cortadas y de mas que proporcionaban las pruebas, mientras Annie se sumergía mas en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones en la habitación de Eren se encontraban dos jóvenes totalmente sorprendidos y preocupados por su amigo ya que 15 minutos después de que Annie se fuera Eren comenzó a llorar y murmurar el nombre de alguien mientras aun dormía.

-Ri..rivai…rivaille, no me dejes, tu no, no quiero sufrir otra vez, por favor no me abandones tu también- decía el pequeño Eren gimoteando por las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una ciudad no muy lejos de aquel hospital se encontraba un pequeño-literalmente- hombre de negocios, un azabache de mirada fría que a simple vista causa miedo y ese es el porque ninguno de sus trabajadores se le acercaban porque tenían miedo de ser golpeados por aquel hombre de complexión delgada que parecía alguien joven de unos 18 años por lo que muchos empresarios se sorprendían creyendo imposible que un joven fuera alguien tan millonario y sobretodo fuera jefe de una de las empresas mas importantes de Japón que comercializaba casi todos los productos de limpieza, construcciones y sobretodo muebles de marca o cosas realmente extravagantes como fiestas para recaudar fondos para los huérfanos pero vaya sorpresa la que recibían todos esos idiotas-como el les decía- que en realidad tenia unos 25 años, aquel hombre se llamaba Lance Rivaille, uno de los hombres mas importantes de Japón por las buenas causas que hacia y por mas que el odiara ayudar a los demás no se negaba cada vez que tenia que ayudar a los huérfanos ya que el desde que tiene memoria fue abandonado por sus padres solo porque no podían cuidarlo –¿Y porque carajos me tuvieron par de cerdos calientes?- fue lo que les dijo Rivaille a sus padres cuando lo dejaron en un orfanato, pero bueno con el paso del tiempo Rivaille se fue volviendo mas cerrado, odiando a cuanta mierda de personas que le hablara pero la única que estuvo jodiendole la puta existencia fue…

-Rivaille-enano-san!- Exclamo una joven alta, de cabello castaño siendo sujetado en forma de coleta de caballo y con unos interesantes anteojos.

-Maldita sea- pronuncio el joven empresario sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Hay enano, enanin enojón, ¿me extrañaste? Yo se que si, ¿no es as…- pero la castaña no puso terminar ya que sintió como le daban una patada en el estomago haciendo que perdiera el aire y cayera al suelo.

-Puta madre, deja de joder maldita cuatro ojos, y quien te extrañaría joder, por Dios, mejor regresa a Estados Unidos a joderle la vida a alguien mas- dijo Rivaille de mala gana, ya que odiaba cuando su amiga de la infancia le llamaba enano, mas bien odiaba cuando lo llamaban así o cuando creían que era un mocoso, odiaba eso porque sabia que creían que tenia esa edad por su estatura, -_malditos gigantes, malditos, odio a la gente alta_- maldijo Rivaille en sus adentros recordando que su amiga le había dicho enano

-Hay Rivaille no te enojes, yo se que me quieres, en lo mas profundo y recóndito de tu obscuro corazón me quieres- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se reincorporaba del suelo.

-Joder Hanji ya quisieras- dijo mientras se dirigía a su oficina, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, tenia que lograr que os cerdos de otras organizaciones vendieran terreno para los mocosos de los orfanatos, odiaba a la gente egoísta que no le daba a los mas necesitados, es por ello que trabaja en esos casos con Hanji Zoe la única que era digna de llamarla amiga ya que aunque fuera muy extrovertida, hiperactiva y que lo jodia con historias de seres mitológicos sobre todo de gigantes sin miembros sexuales, joder cada cosa que inventaba esa demente pero bueno aun así trataba de aceptar sus ideas extrañas para que Rivaille las publicara ya que Rivaille era dueño de una empresa de mangas, animes y convenciones aunque Levi-como le decían sus amigos mas íntimos- lo niegue ama trabajar ahí ya que admira a las personas que tienen mucha imaginación, creatividad y originalidad, admira a las personas que son así, excepto Hanji sus historias de titanes raros joden y son estúpidas.

-Jajajajajajajaja no negaste que tu corazón es negro- grito Hanji y riendo abiertamente siguiendo desde atrás a su pequeño amigo.

-Tsk…deja de joderme ¿quieres? Si sigues así no publicare tu estúpida historia de titanes- suspiro mientras miraba de forma divertida a su amiga aunque siguiera con su expresión indiferente y serie –Ya que estaba pensando en publicar tu historia- dijo de forma sarcástica mientras se sentaba en su sillón de la oficina.

-¿Qué? Levi no sean cruel por favor- dijo Hanji mientras se lanzaba a los pies de Levi y le golpeaba las rodillas. –Eres cruel Rivai ya que tenia la imagen de portada para el manga- iba a continuar Hanji pero unos golpes de la puerta hizo que ella y Rivaille olvidaran lo que estaba pasando para prestar atención a la causante de los golpes.

-Que mierda quieres Petra- pregunto Rivaille ya fastidiado mientras se levantaba del sillón para sentarse en la silla que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio.

-Hola Petra-saaaaan!- grito Hanji aun estando sujetando los pies de Rivaille.

-Hola Hanji-san & Rivaille-san a..yo..bueno..esto es para usted Rivaille-san- dijo la pequeña pelirroja entrando a la oficina mientras extendía una carpeta hacia su jefe.

-Gracias Petra, por cierto ¿que mierda es esto?- dijo Rivaille de mala gana mientras empezaba a hojear las hojas que se encontraban en la carpeta.

-Sinceramente no se Rivaille-san, Erwin-san me dijo que es sobre un evento muy importante que se llevara a cabo de un mes- dijo Petra-san con un tono dulce, mientas se dirigía a la puerta - Bueno si me disculpan, me retiro- se despidió con una reverencia y cerro la puerta de la oficina dejando a una Hanji triste por sentir que su historia no iba a ser publicada y un Rivaille enojado.

-Por Higia, cuanto trabajo, joder- dijo Rivaille mientras miraba de forma desinteresada los papeles.

-¿De que trata el evento Rivaille?- dijo Hanji con una sonrisa en el rostro, Vaya! Esa loca cuatro ojos si que cambiaba muy rápido su estado de animo.

-Es sobre un nuevo anime que será transmitido o una mierda parecida- dijo mientras botaba los papeles en su escritorio.

-¿Y tu te tienes que presentar para inaugurar el evento?- dijo de forma divertida ya que sabia que Levi se ponía de mal humor cuando tenia que presentarse en eventos.

-Tsk…idiota- fue lo único que dijo antes de agarrar sus cosas para dirigirse a casa, odiaba estar en su oficina, al cabo de 1 hora llego a su casa, era mas que nada un departamento, entro y contemplo su departamento siempre limpia ya que odiaba la suciedad, pero después todo se volvía tristeza aunque no lo admitiera porque siempre estaba en silencio, tener a alguien que le hiciera compañía no sonaría tan mal pero ya había tenido de mascota una gata pero la muy perra cagaba a madres y un día se largo, gata estúpida. Ya fastidiado se metió a bañar se sentía sucio, cada vez que trabaja por el stress terminaba sudando a mares y eso le asqueaba, también era un pretexto para no pensar en la soledad en la que era sometido cada vez que llegaba a casa, pero bueno _mas vale solo que mal acompañado_, ya bañado y vestido decidió irse a dormir y ya estando mas relajado poco a poco en la tranquilidad de su hogar fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero lo que no sabia era que su vida iba a dar un giro de 360 grados al verse involucrado con un joven castaño con los ojos mas hermosos que nunca haya visto, y tal vez por fin el hombre serio al que todos conocen descubra que también puede tener un lado cálido, protector y tierno que solo iba dirigido solo hacia una persona.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Advertencias: Hasta ahorita ninguna, así que no se espanten, tranquiqui solo que hay faltas de ortografía (me disculpo por ello).**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenecen si no al hermoso-genio-sensual Hajime Isayama y yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para crear historias con el fin de entretener al lector y expresar mis ideas y emociones, sin mas que decir disfrútenlo.  
**_

Notas al final.

_Capitulo 01: Confrontamiento y un encuentro parte 01  
_

"_La ventaja de tener el corazón roto, es que si entregas de el será por pedazos! Todos reciben solo un poco! nadie obtendrá __**TODO**__"_

_._

_._

_._

20 de Abril – 11:30pm

Instalaciones del laboratorio _Causa María –Habitación de Eren-_

El joven ojiaqua se encontraba durmiendo en su respectiva "habitación" si es que estar en un lugar encerrado con solo una cama en el rincón del lugar se podría llamar así, entonces si así era, todo era silencio hasta que una figura masculina abrió la puerta haciendo que Eren se despertara al instante ya que el siempre estaba a la defensiva.

-Ya es hora para otra misión –

Era Eroid Misaki con su famosa bata blanca de doctor y su rostro serio apunto a Eren con una linterna en la cara

_-_Listo-

Contesto el castaño, de mirada fría y obscurecida causada por las vivencias del tiempo; levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a lado de Eroid para recibir información acerca del nuevo trabajo.

La Gran causa maría además de experimentar con los rebeldes escondían lo que eran realmente, una organización terrorista que se encargaban de robar información a Sina, un laboratorio subterráneo mucho mas horrible que María ya que el propósito de Sina era secuestrar a cualquier persona que se les cruzara en medio para mutarlos, algunos los volvían monstruos con 5 brazos, rostros deformes eran mas que nada para utilizarlos como armas y destruir a toda la humanidad pero claro esa información nunca seria mostrada al mundo.

.

.

.

Entrando a la ciudad de Japón - 12:00am

En alguna parte del bosque

Ya se encontraban Annie, Berth y Reiner dentro de las camionetas negras revisando por quinta vez que no faltara nada, ya que la misión de ese día consistía en que Eren tendría que adentrarse al laboratorio, burlar las cámaras de seguridad llegar al centro de computadoras y con el USB que Eroid le había entregado insertarlo a la computadora madre para así traspasarse toda la información y delitos que había cometido Sina y de ahí llevarse la vacuna que les ponían a los desafortunados que secuestraban era de un liquido rojo con el mutaban a las personas para así tratar de encontrar una cura, esa era la razón por la cual los rebeldes aun no trataban de escapar de María ya que ellos pensaban que ayudando a los mutados serian al fin aceptados por la sociedad y que no serian considerados monstruos.

-¿Ya esta todo listo?- Pregunto un hombre de 20 años era el líder de la Causa María su nombre era Mikado Takashima el odiaba a Sina ya que ellos habían secuestrado a su hermana Tsubomi para probar la mutación lamentablemente la asesinaron por ser considerada una falla al no aceptar la vacuna por ello Mikado opto por volverse terrorista junto con sus subordinados y comenzar a formar una organización donde los que no tenían sensibilidad en el cuerpo dentro y fuera pudieran atacar a Sina y para no hacer sufrir a los familiares de la persona secuestrada.

-Todo listo- Contestaron al mismo tiempo los 3 jóvenes.

-¿Listo Eren?- Pregunto Takashima

-Listo- Contesto y con ello partieron.

.

.

.

.

Afueras de la entrada de Japón – 2:56am

En algún lugar. 

El viaje había sido realmente largo ya que María se encontraba en la ciudad de Aomori a unas cuantas horas de Japón donde se localizaba Sina, al llegar a su destino Mikado, Eroid y Eren bajaron de las camionetas al parecer era una de las misiones mas importantes de María por ello decidieron utilizar a Eren ya que el tenia un don incomparable era mostrar los miedos y recuerdos mas dolorosos a los demás con tan solo mirarlas detenidamente a los ojos mientras que al mismo tiempo pronunciaba unas palabras en alemán, su idioma de origen.

Y su don podría ser utilizado para una victoria garantizada y además era excelente matando y lastimando a las personas pero solo a las que se lo tenían muy merecido.

-De acuerdo Eren, ya sabes que hacer ¿No es así?-

Pregunto Mikado al bajar del vehículo ocultando su preocupación dirigida hacia el castaño ya que con el tiempo había empezado a admirar al joven por suportar tantos maltratos toda su vida y le preocupaba que le pudiera pasar algo aunque Eren no mostrara síntomas de dolor o algo parecido le preocupaba que le pasara algo malo.

-…- Eren solamente asintió mirando una casa a la lejanía estaba escondida y apartada de la sociedad, ahí era la entrada a los laboratorios subterráneos. Los 3 se quedaron en silencio escuchando el sonido del mar ya que se encontraban no muy lejos de una parte del océano.

-No cometas ningún error idiota, si no te romperé de nuevo el brazo-

Ahora fue Eroid quien rompió el silencio, el también estaba preocupado por Eren pero nunca lo admitiría y aunque el era el encargado de aplicarle las pruebas a Eren al principio le parecía entretenido ya que Eroid amaba ver la sangre de los rebeldes pero con el castaño era distinto le dolía maltratarlo pero tenia que hacerlo para eso los estaban preparando para situaciones como estas.

El ojiaqua sonrió de lado ante la amenaza de su ex compañero.

–Descuida no fallare, les entregare la memoria con los archivos, lo prometo-

dijo con un tono firme y decidido mientras que un brazo lo ponía detrás de su espalda con el puño cerrado y con el otro lo ponía cerca de su corazón también con el puño cerrado era como una especie de saludo militar en forma de respeto hacia sus superiores y aunque ellos lo maltrataban físicamente a Eren no le importaba ya que el estaba consciente que todas las pruebas tenían un propósito y era ayudar a los normales y por ello les respetaba.

Eroid le devolvió la sonrisa a Eren al mismo tiempo que le ponía una especie de cámara microscópica al cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba.

-Esta es una cámara para saber que ves Eren, así que no te preocupes estamos contigo- Sorpresivamente había sonado tan amable pero el ojiaqua decidió ignorar el tono de voz que había utilizado el pelirrojo, tenia que enfocarse en la misión.

-Creemos en ti Eren - Dijeron Annie, Berth y Reiner aun dentro de la camioneta a solo un metro de distancia de los otros 3, ellos se encargarían de las cámaras instaladas del vehículo donde podrían ver lo que su amigo vería.

- Contigo podremos salvar muchas personas- Comento Mikado mientras subía a la camioneta seguido por Eroid. 

Eren les sonrió dulcemente & por unos segundos sus ojos brillaron dejando a la vista su hermoso color, los 5 se quedaron impresionados nunca habían visto sonreír de esa manera al ojiaqua y sobretodo el color de sus ojos, con tan solo verlos se sintieron protegidos. 

Después de eso vieron a Eren entrando a la casa, la misión había comenzado pero lo que ellos no sabían era esa mañana ellos perderían a alguien especial pero el encontraría su **TODO.**

"_He estado creyendo en algo tan lejano _

_Como si yo fuera un humano ._

_Y he estado negando esta sensación de desesperanza _

_En mí, en mi ya no hay nada."_

**Continuara…**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**No se que mandarinas acabo de escribir porque ya tenia el borrador en mi libreta y todo pero al final termine cambien absolutamente todo xDD Joder! Lo mío no es escribir fanfics lo se, bueno este es el cap. 01 de este supuesto fic Jajajajaja! Tenia pensado seguir para llegar al primer encuentro de Rivaille y Eren pero mi cerebro se pudrió y no se me ocurre un lindo y emocionante encuentro, tengo bastantes ideas pero no se xDD Soy muy bestia en temas de encuentros :'c Bueno espero les haya gustado, PERDON si escribo tan horrible y si no se le entiende ni maíz(¿) **____**Joder ¿porque sale al revés?. A mi me llegan los flashazos de inspiración y los cambio, borro & me da flojera tener que escribir todo de nuevo :S Bueno hoy tengo pensado subir el cap. 02 a las 8:00pm hora México ya que no tengo pensado hacer mi puta tarea de nuevo ¬¬ Estúpido apagón borro varias cosas que ya había escrito y entre ellas mi tarea…**_

_**Bueno mejor dejo de hablar-escribir xDD se terminaran hartando de mi, bueno se cuidan, deséenme suerte para escribir mejor el sig. cap. El propósito de mi fic es hacerlas sufrir con un RIREN 3 Bueno que tengan una linda tarde (son las 5:41pm) y preparen sus hormonas fangirl para el sig. cap.(¿)**_

_**Byeee! Se cuidan…**_

_**PD: Puta! Han actualizado "Entre cuatro paredes" al diablo mi fic me pondré a leer esa hermosa historia :'DD Ahora si Byee! xDD**_

**Adelantos:**

_Se encontraba herido ya no tenia a donde ir, ni siquiera en donde se encontraba, tenia miedo…por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo._

_-¿Tienes donde vivir mocoso?- pregunto ya un poco irritado ya que las vendas que le había puesto al joven no quedaban en su lugar._

_-N..no señor- Contesto casi en un susurro pero fue suficiente para que el azabache lograra escucharlo._

_- Pues ahora si, te quedaras aquí ya que no puedes andar por ahí en la calle de seguro te violaran hasta dejarte sin aire.-_

_-EHHH?! Gra…- Iba a agradecerle pero se vio interrumpido por el otro._

_-Pero primero báñate no quiero que ensucies nada si no tendrás que lavar todo después_

_- Se levanto del sillón dando por terminada la conversación, no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo pero con tan ver los ojos color aguamarina del pequeño perdía la cordura, sentía que necesitaba protegerlo_


	3. Confrontamiento y un encuentro 02

_**Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para crear historias con el único propósito de expresarme a través de las letras y para entretener al lector.**_

_Capitulo 02:_

_Confrontamiento y un encuentro parte 02._

"_Los ojos de mi mocoso"_

Eren ya había ingresado a la casa que se encontraba en aquel bosque fantasma, dentro del lugar todo estaba obscuro, solo había una mesa bastante grande en el medio de la sala y puros muebles ya rotos pero algo que se encontraba detrás de un sillón ya roto lleno de cucarachas llamo su atención…era una palanca.

El castaño se acerco al objeto bajándolo de un solo jalón haciendo que la pared de la esquina en donde se encontrara se abriera dejando ver unas escaleras de color blanco siendo iluminadas por unas lámparas impregnada en la parte de abajo.

-¿Eren?- Eroid comenzó a hablarle a través del auricular que tenia Eren el oído.

-Aquí- contesto mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Muy bien hecho, te estaremos informando hacia donde te tienes que dirigir ¿Vale?-

-De acuerdo-

Ya había finalizado de bajar las escaleras, ahora ya se encontraba en los laboratorios secretos de Sina, se encontraba en un pasillo completamente blanco donde se dividía en 3 caminos, uno hacia la derecha, izquierda y otra hacia delante. Eren observaba con bastante ira, tanta que hicieron que sus ojos cambiaran de color negro a amarillo, parecidos a los de un gato. Ya que el expresaba su malestar atravez de los ojos, ese era el único don que le gustaba a Eren.

La clasificación que habían echo los de María por experiencias eran las siguientes:

_Amarillo: Enojo, ira y venganza._

_Verde: Seguridad y confianza._

_Azul cielo: Desconocida_

_Azul Marino: Originales_

_Rojo: Desconocido_

_Violetas: Desconocido_

_Miel: Desconocido._

-Hacia la derecha, vete todo derecho y al fondo te encontraras con 3 guardias de seguridad así que ten cui….- Eroid fue interrumpido antes de terminar por el moreno.

-Me encargare de ellos- dijo Eren con voz ronca y una sonrisa socarrona mientras comenzaba a correr, quería ya tener en sus manos a los malditos que experimentaban con inocentes.

Al llegar al final del pasillo ahí estaban los 3 guardias que había dicho Eroid. Eren no lo dudo en ningún momento y se abalanzo a los 3.

El primero era un sujeto pelirrojo, con cara de pocos amigos y de tez moreno al parecer su nombre era _Mikase Hou_ ya que en su uniforme negro traía una placa con ese nombre, el segundo era rubio, blanco y su cabello era bastante largo a lo cual estaba amarrado con una coleta de caballo y en su placa tenia el nombre _Tomei Tsukiyomi _y el tercero tenia el cabello corto, rubio de ojos morados, bastante alto de nombre _Edgar Yagami. _

Mikase fue el primero en ser herido, fue apuñalado en las piernas con un pedazo de vidrio que había encontrado Eren en el camino dejándolo inconsciente, Edgar trato de ayudar a su compañero pero al encontrarse con los ojos amarillos del castaño le empezó a doler la cabeza haciendo de callera de rodillas al suelo, Eren se iba aproximando a el a paso lento pero en el camino Tsukiyomi intento herirlo con la pistola que llevaba pero Eren logro esquivar el primer disparo haciéndose para atrás pero rápidamente sujeto el brazo del guardia y se lo doblo para atrás haciendo que se le dislocara. Eren rápidamente agarro el arma y le proporciono 3 disparos a la cabeza al de coleta de caballo.

-Tsk…Que rápido- Eren tenia aun los ojos de color amarillo mientras mostraba en su tono de voz desinterés y su rostro estaba serio como si no le importara matar a quien se encontrara delante suyo en esos momentos.

Volteo a ver al ultimo guardia que seguía consiente, era el novato de Edgar ya que había sido asignado una semana antes al puesto de cuidar y vigilar todas las instalaciones del laboratorio. Edgar al ver a Eren delante suyo con el arma apuntándole a la cabeza comenzó a sentir miedo algo que pudo notar el castaño.

-Perdiste a tu familia ¿Verdad?- Dijo Eren mirando directamente a los ojos al rubio.

-¿Co…como sabes eso?- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta ya que nadie sabia nada acerca de su pasado.

-Lo puedo ver en tus ojos- Eren se hinco delante suyo mientras sujetaba con su mano derecha los cabellos rubios de Edgar, acercándolo bastante para seguir viendo sus ojos morados y así mostrarle de nuevo a Edgar todo lo que había perdido.

-Eres de la Causa María ¿No es así?- Cerro los ojos puesto que sospechaba que el niño perteneciera a ese grupo terrorista en donde tenían _rebeldes _que no sentían dolor pero podían mostrar el de uno con los poderes que tenían al nacer.

-¿Se me nota mucho?.- Bajo la cabeza al escuchar que tal vez le conocían por ser parte de esa causa.

-Un poco-

-Es por mis ojos y lo que muestro- Edgar sintió como su corazón se hacia pequeño al escuchar al castaño, lo que sentía no era lastima hacia el niño mas bien era algo parecido a admiración.

-Te envidio ¿sabes?-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque no tienes la capacidad de sentir ningún dolor físico, cuando perdí a mi familia no sabes lo que hubiera dado por tener el don que tu tienes, también dicen que los de la Causa María ninguno tiene sentimientos, no pueden encariñarse con nadie solo les toman una clase de respeto que hacen que su relación sea mas cercana o algo parecido-

Poco a poco Eren comenzó a soltar los cabellos de Edgar dejándolo totalmente sorprendido por lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Sabes- Dijo Edgar. –A mi casi me envían a esa Causa en la que estas pero los de esta organización me encontraron en un callejón de la ciudad, me dieron un hogar, me criaron pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Qué experimentaran conmigo, todos los días recibo una dosis de la vacuna, pero esta solo se queda en mis venas no hace que me transforme-

Eso dejo totalmente confundido a Eren y sintió que casi estuvo de hacer algo mal, y era mostrarle sus peores temores al joven rubio de ojos todavía inocentes.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Eren

-Tengo 13, pero por la vacuna parezco mayor- Contesto haciendo que Eren le mirara como si estuviera mintiendo pero le decía la verdad.

-No me creas si no quieres, por cierto ¿Cual es tu nombre?, el mío es Edgar-

-Eso ya lo se y no tendría que decirte mi nombre, yo solo vengo a este lugar por una sola cosa no para hacer…amigos-

_Amigos…Realmente Eren no sabia el significado de ello, o eso creía…¿Que significaba esa palabra? El simplemente tenia compañeros a los cuales confiaba._

-¿A qué vienes…_extraño_?- Pregunto Edgar recalcando la ultima palabra con un tono burlon a lo que a Eren le causo gracia.

-Idioten…Ihr unternehmen der Keiner*- Eren comenzó a hablar en su idioma natal ya que el era alemán.

-No se que acabas de decir pero no soy un idiota, pero quiero ayudarte- Poso su mano en el hombro del contrario.

-¿Traicionarías a la organización que te a estado dando un hogar? Enserio que los humanos son realmente extraños-

-Ahora que lo pienso eso no lo llamaría un hogar- Contesto con un tono nostálgico, ya que en las noches recibía la visita del líder de la organización para hacer cosas que el realmente no quería hacer.

Eren suspiro y volvió a tomar aire para continuar- ¿Donde esta la sala de computadoras?-

-¿Quieres la información de la organización?- Sonrió de manera socarrona ya que de paso conseguiría vengarse de todo lo que había sufrido a conciencia suya.

Eren volvió a apuntar el arma a la cabeza de Edgar en señal de que no le iba a responder un "si" o "no". Solo que a este ya no le daba miedo si no confianza ya que poco a poco los ojos del castaño dejaron de ser amarillos y comenzaron a tener un color verde limón.

-De acuerdo, debemos ir a la derecha- Señalo el pasillo que tenia de ese lado que también estaba de color blanco.

Eren se sujeto el auricular que tenia en el oído para comunicarse con Eroid.

-Señor…-

-Esta en lo correcto Eren, ve con el, y si te tiende una trampa terminas con el-

-Entendido- Contesto para dar por terminada la conversación, inmediatamente sujeto a Edgar del hombro izquierdo mientras que con la otra mano en donde tenia la pistola la posiciono en la espalda de este.

-Sígueme _extraño- _Y con eso Edgar comenzó a guiar a Eren hasta las instalaciones en donde se encontraban las computadoras con la información de la vacuna y todo sobre _Sina._

_._

_._

_._

Ya se encontraban en la sala de computadoras, todo el lugar estaba completamente bañado en sangre ya que al entrar Eren y Edgar se llevaron la sorpresa de que el lugar estaría repleto de soldados a lo que el castaño inmediatamente lanzo al rubio al suelo para que no saliera herido y comenzó a matar a todos los que se encontraban ahí con el arma que tenia en las manos a la vez que iba esquivando las balas de los demás pero cuando se había quedado sin balas se sorprendió bastante al ver como Edgar se levantaba y con dos pistolas en cada mano comenzó a matar a sus compañeros que también se aprovechaban de el. Y los dos al quedarse ya sin balas, Eren cerro los ojos y las luces que se encontraban alumbrando todo el lugar explotaron para dejar todo el lugar a obscuras pero en eso todos los cables de computadora que habían en el suelo empezaron a aventar chispas y a flotar mientras Eren tenia un brazo extendido y sus cabellos se movían y en un momento en el que todos estaban en silencio Eren abrió los ojos que ahora estaban de color rojo y enseguida chasco sus dedos provocando que los cables fueran directamente a los ojos de los soldados que estaban ahí.

-¿Dónde esta la computadora principal?- Pregunto Eren asustando un poco a Edgar que se encontraba viendo los cuerpos destrozados y ensangrentados de sus compañeros que les guardaba desde hace 1 semana un gran rencor.

-Es la que esta en la parte de arriba- Señalo una plataforma en donde se encontraba la única computadora encendida del lugar.

Eren comenzó a correr hacia la computadora sin siquiera preguntarse el ¿Por qué ya estaba encendida? Pero esa pregunta si había pasado por la cabeza de Edgar ya que esa computadora estaba al servicio del líder de la organización, nadie mas que el podía encenderla ya que necesitaba una especie de código

-Vamos, vamos- El castaño comenzó a ponerse impaciente ya que había encontrado las carpetas que necesitaba para pasársela a la USB que llevaba colgando en el cuello.

Retiro la memoria del aparato mientras se apartaba de esta.

-Listo! Gracias Edg…-

-¡ABAJO!- Grito Edgar mientras apuntaba a Eren con una pistola que se había encontrado en el suelo y solo con una bala dentro.

-¿Qué? Me vas a traicionar, lo sabia- Los ojos de Eren comenzaron a teñirse de amarillo y solo unas pequeñas de manchas de color azul cielo. Pero antes de lanzarse contra el rubio sintió como alguien le ponía en su cabeza una pistola…

_Maldición_

-Así que, Takashima a mandado a otro _monstruo _a nosotros- pronuncio un hombre de cabello blanco bastante largo ya que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia aproximadamente unos 23 años de edad puesto que se veía bastante joven, tenia los ojos color azul marino y era bastante alto, el era el líder de Sina. Su nombre era Toushigara Hei.

_Monstruo…Eso es lo que soy un monstruo…_

-Bien hecho Edgar por traérmelo hasta mi-

Eren miro a Edgar a los ojos para ver si era cierto que lo había traicionado o no pero al ver que en sus ojos no veía mas que tristeza y mucha preocupación pudo deducir que el rubio en ningún momento lo traiciono.

Pero antes de que Toushigara pudiera pronunciar algo mas una explosión hizo que todo el lugar se destruyera dándole la oportunidad de que Eren gira para ver a la cara al líder de Sina y al finalizar con eso sintió como alguien le sujetaba de la muñeca y ese alguien era Edgar.

Comenzaron a correr mientras todo el lugar se iba destruyendo por las explosiones, terminaron saliendo del otro extremo de donde se encontraban los compañeros de Eren por lo que el castaño empezó a sentir una clase de ¿Preocupación?. Terminaron llegando a un puente gigante que unía Aomori y a la ciudad de Japón ya que debajo de ellos se encontraba puro bosque desierto.

-Edgar-

-Dime-

-¿Podrías darle esto a la Causa María?- Dijo extendiéndole el USB que traía en la mano.

-Pe…pero yo-

-Me buscan a mi, no a ti, Toushigara cree que me querías matar y que ahora me tienes preso. Ya que nunca vio que me ayudaste a escapar…Ahora vete por favor!- Comenzó a alejarse de Edgar.

-De acuerdo- susurro el rubio también alejándose del castaño, para así regresar al laboratorio y entregarle la USB a la organización a la cual pertenecía el pequeño.

-Eren!- Grito el castaño.

-¿Qué?- Grito Edgar deteniéndose a medio camino.

-Mi nombre es Eren…Eren Jeager no es _extraño- _Siguió alejándose el alemán haciendo que Edgar sonriera ya que aunque no viera los ojos del castaño sabia muy bien que estaban cayendo unas cuantas lagrimas…

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era las 6:00 de la mañana y ese día iba a tener una reunión con uno de los mas recientes mangakas de Japón, ya que el y sus trabajadores le tenían que ayudar a revisar el libreto y si todo tenia coherencia.

-Tsk…Odio las mañanas- Rivaille se levanto de la cama bastante cansado ya que se la había pasado viendo películas en la televisión sobre un perro que vivía con su dueño y al final los dos mueren en una estación de tren, pero no recordaba su nombre.

Se vistió con su elegante pantalón negro y camisa blanca para dirigirse a su trabajo puesto que ahí estaba acostumbrado a desayunar en la cafetería del lugar. Salió de su limpio y reluciente departamento para dirigirse al elevador y así llegar al estacionamiento para subir a su auto negro.

Ya estando dentro del vehículo, arranco dispuesto a dirigirse a su trabajo, pero esta vez comenzó a manejar lentamente ya que al salir del estacionamiento había una vista hermosa puesto que del lado derecho e izquierdo habían arboles verdes. Los departamentos en el cual se encontraban estaban bastante cerca del bosque.

Pero algo hizo que despertara ya que se estaba distrayendo con la vista, y ese algo era mas bien una voz que parecía estar cantando, Rivaille comenzó a seguir esa voz aun estando dentro de su automóvil y al llegar a su destino se topo con una especie de almacén ya muy antiguo.

Bajo del automóvil para así adentrarse al lugar, ya estando adentro comenzó a escuchar mas fuerte la voz, parecía masculina y que estaba cantando pero a la vez…llorando.

"_Der innere Reichtum der Leute ist_

_wie Licht bunt, durch Farbgies hereinzuscheinen_

_Das angeneme tägliche Leben Ist_

_wie ein warmes Kerzenlicht"_

Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño se encontraba en el centro cantando en otro idioma a lo que le dio curiosidad a Rivaille, pero lo que llamo bastante la atención al francés era que el pequeño estaba llorando sangre.

-Oye- le llamo Rivaille haciendo que el joven se volteara a verlo con cara de terror, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás en el suelo a lo que molesto al francés.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Se acerco Rivaille al pequeño para así agarrarle de la muñeca ganándose una bofetada por parte del otro.

-Maldito mocoso idiota- Pero antes de regresarle el golpe se quedo viendo los ojos de este, tenían un color entre el verde y el azul, eran realmente hermosos y se quedo paralizado admirando los ojos del castaño.

-E…Eren Jeager- Contesto el ojiaqua mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba sus lagrimas rojizas.

-Hmm…¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto mientras ayudaba al mas joven a levantarse.

-No es de su incumbencia- Se toco la cabeza pero al hacerlo comenzó a dolerle muchísimo, al parecer se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza.

-Al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza, mira te llevare a mi departamento ahí tengo muchas vendas que podrían ayudarte a curar tus heridas, maldición idiota ¿Qué estabas jugando?- Con eso llevo al pequeño Eren dentro de su vehículo, la verdad no sabia porque estaba haciendo amable con un niño.

Ya eran las 7:00 y ya había regresado a su departamento, seguro lo matarían por no haber asistido a la junta pero le daba igual primero tenia que curar las heridas del castaño..

Se encontraba realmente herido, no tenia a donde ir, tampoco en donde se encontraba y en primera porque había aceptado estar con el anciano de mirada fría, tenia bastante miedo…por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo.

-¿Tienes donde vivir mocoso?- pregunto ya un poco irritado ya que las vendas que le había puesto al joven no quedaban en su lugar.

-N..no señor- Contesto casi en un susurro pero fue suficiente para que el azabache lograra escucharlo.

- Pues ahora si, te quedaras aquí ya que no puedes andar por ahí en la calle de seguro te violaran hasta dejarte sin aire.-

-EHHH?! Gra…- Iba a agradecerle pero se vio interrumpido por el otro.

-Pero primero báñate no quiero que ensucies nada si no tendrás que lavar todo después

- Se levanto del sillón dando por terminada la conversación, no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo pero con tan ver los ojos color aguamarina del pequeño perdía la cordura, sentía que necesitaba protegerlo.

-Por cierto, disculpe ¿a dónde se dirigía, parece que va a una reunión?- pregunto Eren haciendo que Rivaille suspirara cansado, no quería recordar que había dejado plantado a alguien.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- Se dirigió a la cocina buscando algo para darle a Eren.

-N…No señor-

-Es tu día de suerte, yo tampoco ¿Sabes hacer hot cakes?- Salió de la cocina con una caja de harina y una caja de leche.

-De echo señor, nunca e hecho unos- Contesto de forma nostálgica puesto que le debía parecer extraño al francés que el nunca había preparado un desayuno, mas bien nunca había recibido uno.

-Tsk…entonces somos dos, veamos que mierda termina saliendo ¿Te parece?.- Con eso volvió a entrar a la cocina seguido por Eren.

Al parecer sus días monocromáticos iban a cambiar de una vez y tal vez su corazón de piedra por fin cambie para bien o tal vez para mal, ya que el no sabe la obscura verdad de lo que es realmente Eren, ni su pasado que se llevo con el un inocente y frágil corazón, sustituyéndolo por uno también de piedra como el de Rivaille.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, no saben cuanto me costo hacer esto Jajajaja aproximadamente unas 6hrs en escribir solo esto! Es mas corto que mis calcetas! Dx Enserio espero sea de su agrado y muchísimas Gracias por sus hermosos rewievs, follows y por poner en favoritos, no saben cual feliz me ponen todos ustedes. Las y los amo! Mañana actualizare el fic ya que e decido actualizarlo los martes y jueves.**_

_**Los que siguen mi historia de "Al fin nos encontramos, Eren" el jueves va a tener actualización ya que mañana tendré que hacer unos proyectos y no estaré en la computadora. Waa! Mañana o pasado mañana contestare rewievs, lo haría ahora pero mi mamá ya me esta quitando la PC, así les contestare y escribiré mas animada Jejejeje, bueno se cuidan linduras, deséenme suerte para escribir esto y este fic aproximadamente va a tener entre 10 a 20 caps., la verdad no se, es que tengo otros proyectos en mente y los estoy organizando Jajajajaja, bueno se cuidan, perdón si estoy hablando tan desanimada pero así me pongo cuando me están quitando la computadora.**_

_**Adiosito! Se cuidan!**_

_**Próximo capitulo: "Lo que ocultan los ojos de Rivaille."**_


	4. Lo que ocultan los ojos de Rivaille

_**Shingeki No Kyogin y sus hermosos personajes no me pertenecen si no al hermoso genio sensuáh de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo utilizo a sus hermosos personajes para crear historias que se me vienen a mi loca mente en momentos de inspiración, con la finalidad de entretener al lector.**_

_**Importante: Las letras que aparecen en cursiva son los diálogos que tuvieron en un pasado la madre, hermana y el pequeño Rivaille (diez años). Y cuando aparezca por segunda vez estos simbolitos "-.-.-.-.-" Es porque la visión de su pasado se acabo. Igual si no entienden a algo háganmelo saber, ya que por la emoción yo solo escribo, termino y subo Jajajajaja. Soy una novata (._.)**_

_**Sin mas que decir ¡A leer!:**_

_Capitulo 03_

"_Lo que ocultan los ojos de Rivaille"_

Ya llevaban unos treinta minutos intentando preparar el desayuno pero al parecer tanto Rivaille como Eren nunca habían cocinado unos y ni siquiera probado unos y eso hacia que el francés se preguntara cada cinco minutos el ¿Por qué tenia harina para hacer hot cakes si ni siquiera a cocinado o desayunado unos? En resumen malgasto el dinero a lo salvaje.

En la cocina se encontraba una mesa bastante amplia donde ahí acostumbraba a cenar, nunca ocupaba la mesa del comedor solo lo tenia de adorno y de nuevo había malgastado el dinero. En la mesa habían colocado todos los ingredientes necesarios:

1.-La harina

2.- Algunos huevos

3.- Leche

4.- Vasos para verter la harina y leche

Lo único que faltaba era donde se iba a mezclar todo y es por ello que se tardaron todavía mas, por buscar la bendita licuadora que Dios sabe donde termino guardando Rivaille ya que no lo ocupaba. El francés se encargaba de buscar en las gavetas que se encontraban debajo del lavabo pero no encontró nada, Eren en cambio comenzó a buscar en las gavetas superiores mientras estaba arriba de una silla de plástico para poder alcanzarlos ya que eran mas altas que el.

Hasta que en una de esas Rivaille decidió voltear hacia la refrigeradora negra que estaba a sus espaldas y a unos dos metros de el y arriba del electrodoméstico logro ver la licuadora limpia y reluciente.

-Oye mocoso- Rivaille llamo al pequeño que se encontraba aun buscando en las puertas superiores.

-¿Mande?- Volteo a ver al francés aun mirándolo con sus ojos color agua marina.

-Pásame la licuadora- Señalo la parte superior del refrigerador haciendo que Eren lograra ver el aparato, bajo del banquito para ponerlo delante de la puerta del electrodoméstico y utilizarlo para subirse de nuevo.

Al ver la licuadora estiro su brazo para alcanzarlo pero en el momento en que toco el aparato el cable de este se elevo y comenzó a sacar chispas haciendo que Eren recordara el porque ya no estaba con sus compañeros. Por la impresión se hizo para atrás para así caer de sentón haciendo que Rivaille le mirara molesto por su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Ahora que tienes?- Se agacho para estar a la misma altura del castaño, llevándose la sorpresa de que los ojos del muchacho se habían puesto obscuros y con un pequeño tono amarillo.

-Disculpe, me retiro- Contesto Eren con un tono cortante y frio, todavía mas frio al timbre de voz del francés. Se levanto rápidamente para dirigirse a la salida del departamento dejando a Rivaille totalmente sorprendido por los ojos, la mirada temible que tenia en ellos y su cambio de voz.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Detuvo al castaño con su pierna, interponiéndose ya que había apresurado el paso para quedar delante de el.

-Quítese ahora- empujo a Rivaille para así poner su mano sobre el picaporte y abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién te crees para empujarme imbécil?- Le grito desde el lugar en donde estaba ganándose la mirada de odio por parte de Eren.

-Perdió a su familia en Francia ¿Verdad?- Se acerco nuevamente al francés para así arrinconarlo en una esquina para así ver mas de cerca sus ojos plateados.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?- Sujeto a Eren del cuello de su camisa blanca para así tirarlo al suelo y mirarlo con odio llevándose la sorpresa de que ahora los ojos del pequeño estaban completamente amarillos con un poco de negro.

-Jajajajajaja, su madre fue asesinada junto con su hermana pequeña y el bastardo de su padre no hizo nada Jajajajajajaja- Comenzó a reír mientras miraba con burla al francés y con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Maldito bastardo- Comenzó a golpear al joven en el rostro pero antes de dar el quinto golpe Eren le detuvo con la palma de la mano y así mirarle seriamente mientras le miraba de reojo haciendo que el francés sintiera un escalofrió recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo.

-Y tu- pronuncio el castaño con tono serio. –No hiciste nada, los tenia frente tuyo y no hiciste nada…tal como el imbécil de tu padre-

-Maldito monstruo- Eren al escuchar eso sintió un vacío en el estomago, haciéndole recordar todas las veces que le llamaron así cuando aun vivía con su madre.

_Monstruo, es cierto yo soy un horrendo monstruo. Merezco estar solo…._

Rivaille seguía mirando con odio al joven que estaba debajo de el ¿Cómo era posible que un mocoso que acababa de conocer le estuviera diciendo las cosas horribles de su pasado y que solo conocía el?. Eren poso su mano sobre el hombro de Rivaille haciendo que el departamento se volviera color sepia y se convirtiera en la antigua casa del francés donde se encontraban los fantasmas de su madre y su hermana sentadas en unas sillas de madera colocadas frente a una ventana mientras miraban el paisaje que les brindaba el lugar.

Rivaille se levanto soltando el agarre del castaño para así dirigirse a las dos delicadas mujeres mas especiales de su vida entera, no podía creer que les estaba viendo de nuevo, sus ojos mostraban horror porque se le hacia familiar esa escena, trato de acercarse mas para tocarlas pero quedo inmóvil, una especie de fuerza le impedía moverse.

En eso un pequeño niño de complexión bastante delgada y con cabello negro hasta los hombros y un poco alborotados paso atravez de el llevándose la sorpresa que era el de niño de tan solo diez años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Rivaille ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenias preocupadas- Esa había sido su madre que le recibió con un abrazo haciendo que el pequeño Rivaille solo desviara la mirada y le sacara la lengua a su hermanita de siete años._

_-¡Levi tonto!, Mamá, Levi me saco la lengua- Señalo a su pequeño hermano mientras hacia pucheros ganándose la burla del pequeño._

_-Tsk…Leía enana- Le sonrió a su hermanita mientras le alborotaba sus rubios cabellos._

_-Rivaille, Leía. Ya cálmense ¿Qué les parece si almorzamos? Al parecer su padre llegara tarde- La amable madre de los pequeños se levanto y sujeto de los manos a sus hijos._

En ese momento el Rivaille de treinta y cinco años volteo a ver la puerta de su anterior hogar mientras le miraba con horror, ya que seguía recordando lo que vendría después.

_En eso la puerta fue brutalmente abierta por unos soldados que portaban un traje completamente negro mostrando sus armas de fuego a la familia que se encontraba en el lugar._

_-Ja! Miren chicos, una perra francesa y sus dos hijos, Jajajaja- Un soldado de cabello obscuro de nombre desconocido se les acerco mientras les apuntaba con el arma,_

_-Bastardo- Rivaille se lanzo al soldado que tenia delante suyo y que había insultado a su madre para así golpearlo en el estomago, provocando que el hombre de negro perdiera el aire y cayera al suelo ya que el pequeño francés tenia una fuerza impresionante._

_Comenzó a patear en la cara al soldado pero nunca se dio cuenta cuando uno de sus compañeros le había disparado en la pierna haciendo que cayera a lado del soldado._

_-¡Oni-chan!- Leía se acerco rápidamente a su hermano con cara de pánico y soltando gritos desgarradores y sus rosadas mejillas eran mojadas por unas lagrimas._

_-¡Leía! ¡Rivaille!- Su madre en un intento de correr hacia sus hijos fue golpeada con un arma de un soldado de cabello blanco, haciendo que cayera a lado de Rivaille._

_-¡Mamá!- Gritaron la pequeña rubia y el azabache en unísono._

_-¿Qué haremos contigo rubia?- Pronuncio el soldado que antes había sido golpeado anteriormente por Rivaille. Haciendo que el pequeño azabache abriera los ojos al ver como el desgraciado sujetaba fuertemente a su hermana del cabello._

_-Suéltala, maldito imbécil- Gritaron el Rivaille pequeño y el mayor al mismo tiempo._

_En eso uno de los cinco soldados sujeto al pequeño azabache de los cabellos mientras que con la otra mano le sujetaba la barbilla haciendo que mirara hacia donde estaba su pequeña hermana y su madre._

_El soldado de cabello blanco saco una navaja de su bolsillo izquierdo mientras sujetaba a la mama de los pequeños de la cabeza para así colocar el arma en el cuello de la francesa, todo siendo observado por una pequeña e inocente Leía y un aterrado Rivaille._

_-¿Qué tal si les mostramos un hermoso color rojo, pequeños?- Con eso el soldado desgarro el cuello de la madre de los hermanos haciendo que Leía soltara un grito desgarrador y comenzaba a llorar a mares. En cambio los dos Rivaille's veían la escena con horror y ahogaban sus gritos y retenían sus lagrimas._

_-Y tu pequeña ¿Quieres mostrarle el mismo color a tu hermano?- Pronuncio el soldado que aun seguía agarrando los cabellos rubios de la pequeña._

_-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡PORFAVOR!...- Grito Leía aterrada por tener frente a ella el arma que había cortado el cuello a su madre, comenzó a temblar al ver como le acercaban la puntiaguda navaja y de forma de defensa le escupió en la cara al soldado._

_-¡Mocosa insolente!- El soldado golpeo en la cara a la pequeña mientras se limpiaba la cara y sacaba una pistola y le apuntaba a Leía en la cabeza._

_-¡Déjenla en paz!- Grito el pequeño francés mientras forcejeaba por el agarre que le estaba proporcionando el soldado que estaba sujetándole de la barbilla._

_-¡ONI-CHAN!- Grito la pequeña al recibir la primera bala en la pierna haciendo que cayera frente a el._

-¿Leía?- Pregunto el Rivaille adulto que se encontraba presenciando de nuevo la terrible escena de su pasado.

_El soldado de cabello obscuro se acerco a la hermanita del francés para así levantarla de la barbilla para que quedaran cara los hermanos._

_-Despídete de tu hermano, maldita- La navaja que había cortado anteriormente el cuello y tráquea de su madre ya se encontraba en el cuello de la rubia._

_- Adieu frère.*- pronuncio la pequeña francesa haciendo que el pequeño Rivaille abriera los ojos. -Je t'aime, bientôt nous serons ensemble*- Sonrió de manera nostálgica mientras derrama su ultima lagrima al sentir como su cuello comenzaba a ser cortado por la navaja, haciendo que los dos Rivaille´s que se encontraban viendo a su hermana sintieran un agujero en el corazón y comenzaran a llorar mientras aguantaban un grito desgarrador._

_-RIVAI….GHH…- _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ese instante todo volvió a la normalidad, comenzaron a aparecer los muebles modernos del departamento del ojiplateado que se encontraba mirando a la ventana de la pared que dejaba ver el cielo azul y el sol brillante que le estaba pegando en la cara.

-¿Por…qu…qué?- pregunto entrecortadamente Rivaille mientras seguía aguantando las lagrimas que desde hace unos minutos amenazaban por salir al revivir su pasado.

-Eso te ganas por llamarme monstruo.- Contesto fríamente Eren que se encontraba recargado en una esquina de la sala con los brazos cruzados. Se había quedado para presenciar las reacciones del francés.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- Giro rápidamente Rivaille para mirar con horror al joven castaño.

-¿Por qué?- Comenzó a acercarse a la puerta para abrirla. -¿Quieres ver otra vez?- Y con eso salió del departamento dejando a Rivaille completamente enojado por la forma que le había mirado el pequeño a el.

Eren se dirigió al elevador del lugar para apretar el botón de la recepción para así salir a buscar un lugar en donde quedarse para que al día siguiente fuera en búsqueda de su equipo de la Causa María y reportarse de nuevo para seguir trabajando.

Al llegar a la recepción puso las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos por unos segundos y al momento en que los retiro sus ojos volvieron a tener su color original Agua Marina y así salió del elevador con una sonrisa en el rostro para saludar a la recepcionista del lugar. Pero al cruzar las puertas eléctricas del lugar se encontró delante suyo con un vehículo color negro, le resto importancia para así pasar delante de la camioneta pero mientras se iba acercando el vidrio del conductor bajo dejando ver un muy molesto Rivaille haciendo que Eren frunciera el ceño para delatar su molestia con tan solo ver al francés.

-Súbete mierda- Dijo el azabache en forma de amenaza a Eren.

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No le conozco-

-Hace unas horas subiste como imbécil al auto y entraste a mi departamento, así que no seas animal y sube-

Ante ese comentario Eren volvió a poner los ojos color amarillo mientras soltaba uno que otro gruñido ya que le había dicho la verdad, y ni si quiera el sabia porque se dejo llevar anteriormente. Tal vez porque ese sujeto se parecía al de su sueñ…

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- pregunto Eren haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?-

-Tsk…Contésteme de una puta vez-

-No-

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué?-

-No te conozco- Alzo una de sus cejas mientras sonreía de lado ya que le había regresado sus propias palabras al castaño.

-Tarado- Eren comenzó a cruzar la calle dejando atrás la camioneta de Rivaille.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- Pregunto el azabache optando por bajarse del vehículo y comenzar a cruzar la calle sin antes mirar a los dos lados ya que habían pasado unos autos a toda velocidad.

-Que le importa, métase en sus asuntos- Comenzó a apresurar el paso ya que estaba molesto al no recibir una respuesta por parte del francés.

-Lance Rivaille- Contesto, haciendo que el castaño se detuviera mientras volteaba a ver al contrario.

-¿Rivaille?-

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-No por nada-

Desvió la mirada mientras ponía cara de pensativo ya que le había llamado bastante la atención de que el francés tuviera el mismo nombre que pronunciaba en las noches y ahora que lo pensaba mejor se le hacia bastante familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en la infancia.

-Explícate-

-¿Disculpe?- Reacciono al momento que el azabache le había hablado.

-¿Por qué hiciste que viera _"eso"_?- Pregunto dejando en claro a que se refería.

-¡Ah!- Dirigió su vista al cielo azul para así cerrar sus ojos mientras sentía como el aire golpeaba su rostro haciendo que sonriera levemente ya que por fin estaba experimentando la libertad, si era cierto que le dejaban salir los de María pero solo para realizar asesinatos y no como Eren quería.

-Odio que me llamen como usted lo hizo allá arriba-

-¿Mons.…-

-No se atreva- Abrió los ojos rápidamente dejando ver su malestar al ser llamado así.

-Ya veo-

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué esta actuando tan normal después de ver su mas horrible recuerdo?-

-No dejare que me veas como quieres que este. No te daré la satisfacción, mocoso-

-Que listo- Sonrió levemente al no tener el premio que siempre recibía al mostrar el pasado a sus victimas, ya que amaba ver a los rostros tristes de las personas. Al parecer pasar tanto tiempo con Eroid ya le había afectado gravemente la cabeza.

-Bueno es hora de que me retire- El castaño comenzó a alejarse del francés pero este le comenzó a seguir.

-¿a dónde vas a ir?-

-Realmente no lo se, pero no quiero que se involucre en esto- Aunque no le conociera bien, Eren no quería que Rivaille se viera enredado en su vida ya que se vería realmente perjudicado. Y aunque no lo diría en voz alta le había impresionado bastante el recuerdo del ojiplateado y no quería que sufriera mas.

-Ja! Tu solo eres un mocoso inmaduro sin hogar-

-Se lo advierto señor, no vuelva a provocarme-

-¿Por lo menos ya desayunaste?-

En eso el estomago de Eren comenzó a rugir por la falta de alimento haciendo que se sonrojara levemente mientras hacia un puchero.

-No- Contesto mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar de comida rápida?-

-¿Comida…rápida?-

-¿No sabes que es eso?-

-No-

-En ese caso iremos por una hamburguesa ¿Te parece?-

-¿Hamburguesa? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Maldición no has vivido, Ven sígueme- Comenzó a caminar para regresar a su camioneta negra seguido por Eren.

Subieron al vehículo, Rivaille en la parte del conductor y Eren en la del copiloto.

-Ponto el cinturón- Dijo el ojiplateado mientras insertaba las llaves en su lugar.

-Voy- Se puso y aseguro el cinturón de seguridad y enseguida bajo la ventana eléctrica para después recargar su codo en esta y poner su mejilla en la palma de la mano para ver el camino.

-¿Qué mas puedes hacer?- Pregunto Rivaille para iniciar una conversación con el joven y entenderlo un poco mas ya que le había llamado bastante la atención el cambio de colores de sus ojos y de su tono de voz. En eso arranco el auto y comenzaron su camino hacia un lugar de comida rápida.

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Sobre tus ojos-

-Ah eso, bueno vera puedo mostrarle un episodio trágico a cualquier persona si es que quiero, también como usted puede ver mis ojos cambian de color y hay veces en que yo no me doy cuenta y ni siquiera se que significan y también puedo saber como es una persona con tan solo verla-

-¿Enserio? Haber demuéstrame lo ultimo-

-Vale- Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a cualquier persona que estuviera caminando en la calle, hasta que encontró un grupo de personas que estaban en una esquina y pudo observarlas por bastante tiempo ya que habían llegado a un semáforo en rojo.

-De acuerdo, la joven rubia tiene 24 años y es bastante fácil y arrogante, el sujeto de cabello café con ropa ligera en realidad es un maldito millonario que quiere pasar sus vacaciones aquí en Japón sin la presión de hacer cuentas, la pareja que esta agarrada de las manos no se aman ya que el novio es realmente homosexual y sale con el hermano se la joven y ella es un fácil y por ultimo la niñita se allí que esta con su mamá es realmente tímida pero trata de ser fuerte por su madre ya que tiene una enfermedad terminal que le fue detectada hace una semana y están a punto de ir ahora mismo a un hospital para su chequeo diario-

Rivaille quedo totalmente sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que había respondido Eren al ver como son realmente los que estaban allí ya que para el eran unas simples personas que parecían no tener problemas pero estaban llenos de ellos y con historias. Pero el francés solo opto por asentir ante lo que había dicho el castaño ya que no quería demostrar otra faceta suya después de que le hubiera visto totalmente indefenso y triste al ver otra vez su pasado y la razón por la cual su corazón se había vuelto de piedra.

El semáforo cambio a verde para que siguieran su camino, tal vez seria bueno tener de visita al castaño, eso estaba pensando Rivaille durante todo el trayecto mientras miraba solo por unos segundos a Eren tratando de saber el verdadero significado de sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Mientras tanto en el lugar del desastre del laboratorio Sina, todos los sobrevivientes del lugar estaban asegurándose de que no faltara nada y ningún archivo de suma importancia.

Los de la causa María estaban escondidos entre los arboles del bosque aun estando dentro de las camionetas negras, seguían preocupados por no tener noticias de Eren ya que lo ultimo que habían escuchado y visto de el era que se había encontrado con el líder de Sina y un guardia del lugar le había ayudado a escapar y que este tenia el USB.

Annie, Berth y Reiner comenzaron a sentir la presencia de alguien cerca de donde se encontraban ellos y los demás compañeros de María, inmediatamente salieron a ver quien era para exterminarlo de una vez pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que ahí afuera de las puertas de la camioneta se encontraba el guardia que había ayudado a Eren.

-¡¿Dónde esta Eren!?- Grito Annie al momento que salió del vehículo para agarrar del cuello al joven, alzarlo y estrellarlo contra el tronco del árbol mas cercano.

-Es…es..caa….- No podía seguir hablando ya que la rubia era bastante fuerte.

-Annie suéltalo, no lo dejas hablar- Dijo Berth mientras ponía su mano en el brazo de su amiga para que se calmara y bajara al de ojos morados.

-Gra..gracias- Dijo Edgar ya que si no hubiera sido por el muchacho pelinegro hubiera muerto en ese instante.

-Ahora contesta de una vez- Dijo Annie mientras le amenazaba a Edgar con una pistola que siempre llevaba con ella, escondida en su bota derecha.

-Relájate y déjalo hablar por favor Annie- Comento Reiner en forma de plegaria ya que no ayudaba para nada las amenazas de la rubia.

-Contestanos por favor que paso con Eren- Se agacho Berth para quedar al mismo nivel que Edgar.

-Eren escapo, salió corriendo supongo que hacia Japón. Pero me pidió que les diera esto- Estiro su brazo hacia el pelinegro para que agarrara lo que Edgar tenia en la mano.

-¡Es el USB!- Grito Eroid que se encontraba pensando en su respectiva camioneta por lo que había sucedido anteriormente, bajo del vehículo y se dirigió en donde estaban los cuatro jóvenes. -¿Qué hacías tu con esto?-

-El es quien ayudo a Eren a escapar de los laboratorios- Contesto detrás suyo Mikado ya que al percibir los gritos de Eroid no dudo en salir para que no cometiera una tontería.

-Muchísimas Gracias Yagami Edgar- Continuo Mikado mientras le ofrecía la mano al de ojos morados para que se levantara del suelo.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Acepto la mano del líder de María.

-Sabemos todo de ti Edgar, también el porque quisiste vengarte de tus compañeros de Sina.-

Eso hizo que el joven le dieran unos escalofríos al recordar todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar y también las incontables vacunas que le ponían todos los días.

-¿Qué te parece si te unes a nosotros?- Pregunto Mikado ganándose unos rostros confundidos por parte de los amigos de Eren y un molesto Eroid.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Pero porque?-

-Tienes bastante potencial y tal vez nos podrías ayudar a terminar con las vacunas y experimentos enfermos de Sina pero sobretodo encontrar el paradero de Eren-

-De acuerdo, me uniré pero solo por Eren- Aunque no habían intercambiado bastantes palabras de amigos o algo parecido, Edgar llego a estimar bastante al castaño ya que le admiraba por el don que tenia y también quería saber el pasado del pequeño ya que también a los _rebeldes _se les conocía por su escalofriante pasado.

-Esta decidido. Bienvenido a la Causa María-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Notas rápidas de los ayudantes de Santa:**_

_**-Se enciende la cámara-**_

_**Levi: -disfrazado de galleta- Tsk…esto es una mierda.**_

_**Eren: -disfrazado de una caja de leche- No es tan malo Levi, te ves bien.**_

_**Levi: ¿Enserio?**_

_**Shiro: -Disfrazada de Santa- Pareces una popo con chispitas. **_

_**Levi: Desgraciada. –Le jala de los cabellos-**_

_**Shiro: Hay Dios, duele Rivaille! –comienza a golpear los brazos de la galleta mutante-**_

_**Levi: Te lo mereces loca mujer con barba blanca!**_

_**Shiro: -Saca un spray de limpieza y comienza rociar a Rivaille- ¡Muere! Wuajajajaja**_

_**Eren: Ya estense quietos –se interpone entre Levi y Shiro-**_

_**Shiro: Gomenasai Oka-san –hace puchero-**_

_**Eren: -Le abraza con dificultad por su disfraz- No te preocupes pequeña.**_

_**Levi: Idiotas… -Se quita el cloro de la cara-**_

_**Shiro: Por cierto ¡Hola hermosas lectoras! Oigan muchísimas gracias por sus buenos deseos, regaños, amenazas y correcciones. No saben cuanto se los agradezco, sobretodo a Kat. Gentille, si no hubiera sido por ella no habría podido escribir este cap. ya que aquí trate de explicar bastantes cosas que no habían quedado claras. ¡Gracias Hermosa! En la primera vez de Eren te la dedicare a ti.**_

_**Eren: ¡¿CÓMO!?**_

_**Levi: ¿Y yo que recibo?**_

_**Eren ¡¿EEEHH!?**_

_**Shiro: Levi tu recibes hijos y Eren ssshhh no tienes derecho cuando se trata de Lemon.**_

_**Eren: ¡¿CÓMO!? SHIRO ESTAS LOCA!**_

_**Levi: Es una genio.**_

_**Shiro: Gracias!**_

_**Eren: ABSTINENCIA RIVAILLE!**_

_**Levi y Shiro: No tienes derecho a opinar en temas de….SEXO!**_

_**Eren: -Trata de salir corriendo pero se cae por su disfraz-**_

_**Levi: -Se lanza a la espalda de Eren y lo abraza por la cintura-**_

_**Shiro: Leche con popo con chispitas de chocolate!**_

_**Eren y Levi: ¡Cállate!**_

_**Shiro: Yo se que me aman. Bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo Sábado ahí subiré como dos capítulos ¿Vale? Ya que estoy entrando a la semana de exámenes no verán hablando mucho por acá –lagrimea- Así que deséenme suerte para escribir aunque sea en la escuela y actualizar en las madrugadas. Mañana actualizare "Al fin nos encontramos, Eren" y el lemon (mi primer lemon) de "Una pequeña bufanda para dos" se cancelara….Naahh! que dijeron xDD Jajajajaja No, lo subiré entre jueves y viernes ya que me esta costando un poco hacerlo con Amur y salvajismo Jaajajajaja. Bueno ahora si, hasta mañana. Se cuidan! LAS AMO!**_

_**Eren y Levi: Hasta Mañana! –les mandan un beso-**_

_**-se apaga la camarita-**_


End file.
